Dança para sempre
by lexicannotbesaved
Summary: Everybody has his secrets. Even June. But what happens when her life gets turned upside down and she needs to reveal everything she tried to kept hidden. Will it destroy her bonds with people? Or worse, will it take away the ones she loves? Raphael/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, so this is a new one. It's just something I wanted to try out, please review and tell me what you think of it. If I don't get any reactions I won't continue it because I'm not sure if this kind of writing fits me, but I would love to hear from you!  
Enjoy!

Backpack, check. Two bottles of water, check. A few muesli bars, check. Phone with earplugs, check. June was ready to go. Her father was laying past out on the couch and she had put her little sister/ and brother in bed about an hour ago. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the front door, locking it behind her. She had promised herself that she would be back in less than two hours because she didn't want her dad waking up and finding out she wasn't there. He knew she wasn't home at night, but if he found it out every night he would wake up her little sister and brother and that was something she wanted to avoid. And besides that she also had work tomorrow. It wasn't like she had to get up that early and she could do with less to no sleep but it was just the best thing to do.

Run, jump, flip, land. Run, jump, flip, land. It was nothing new to June, Free Running was a part of her life now. It didn't matter how high she had to go or how far she had to jump, nothing was too much. Next to that it was also nice to get up higher to dance. She had no room to do that at her own house and lessons were too expensive.  
After a while she thought she was high enough and stayed at this building. From here she had a really good view of the city and it was still alive. Even this late in the evening it was still full of life. Taxi's honking their horn and music coming from various clubs. She put down her backpack and walked to the edge of the building, looking down towards the ground. Everything was really small from here and it made her feel like she could handle the world.

It was one of the usual patrols of the brothers and they didn't expect to see or do anything special tonight. It was a very peaceful night, probably because it was a normal weekday for everybody, although that wouldn't stop the goons from doing their thing. But tonight everybody was lazy or just not in the mood to throw a goon party. But that didn't stop the girl who was interrupting their night. "What on the earth is she doing?" Raphael asked and followed the girl with his eyes. "Does she want to kill herself or something?"  
"Raph, are you for real? Of course she isn't. I've seen this before, it's called Free Running. Doesn't make it less dangerous though." Donatello said and took a few steps to the edge of the building so he could look at the girl better. They couldn't see her that well, but it was obvious she was a girl.  
"She's darn fast." Raph said while he kept looking. They were all kind of impressed. It wasn't something special for them but seeing some girl doing things they could do was quite fascinating.  
"Hey, look she is stopping." Michelangelo popped up and he was obvious the most curious of them all. They all saw how she was getting really close to the edge and that she started looking over it, down at the ground.  
"I told you, she is about to kill herself." Raphael said with a strained voice. He had seen a girl making an attempt herself too and he could have stopped her, if he hadn't been too late. He kept telling himself he couldn't have stopped her in the end if she had really wanted it but he kept blaming himself a bit too. And he wasn't ready to see that happen again.  
"Raph, c'mon. Of course not." Leonardo said and shook his head. "If she was trying to do that she could have done that already. I don't think that's what she came there for."  
"If she jumps I'm blaming you this time." Raphael argued.  
"There is no reason to blame, look." Michelangelo said and pointed at the girl who was taking some steps back now and started searching in her backpack. She took something out of it and started putting it in her ears, it was obvious she was putting on earplugs. Followed by a bottle who she took a few sips from and then put that away too. She threw her backpack away and took a few steps back to a clear spot and typed something in on her mobile. Her head started moving and she put the device in her pocket then her whole body started moving. Her movements were so flexible and it looked like her feet weren't even touching the ground. It was almost enchanting to watch and the brothers didn't take their eyes off her till she was finished and took her earplugs out. She took a few sips of the drink again and then packed all of her things. She took a leap and jumped of the building till she ended up on the other one and she ran away in the way she had first came from.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here is chapter two, I'm really glad there are already people who like it and who are reviewing, but - yes there is a but - I want atleast 5 reviews before I post a new chapter. Because I just really want to know if you guys like it. So not only just like continue please, but also some opinions about things you don't like!  
I know it's a bit boring right now, but it will be better soon. I mean, the first introductions of the story aren't that special, right?

Now, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

June had noticed the eyes on her when she was dancing there on top of the building. But she didn't dare to turn around. She could stand for herself, she absolutely could. But that didn't meant she had to turn around and look. Maybe that would provoke the wrong reaction from the eyes and she didn't want to end up dead. Alright maybe she was kind of overreacting here but you could never know anything for sure here in New York.  
That had been also the reason she had left that quickly, she was afraid that something would happen if she stayed there. She wasn't scared that there was a possibility she would die, she had never been afraid of the Death, but there was no time for dying in her life. She had to be there for her brother and sister.

When she returned home she silently prayed that her father was still asleep and that she wouldn't wake him up. Somebody had heard her because she could easily sneak into her small bathroom and catch some sleep before she had to get up and do her daily tasks.

"That was really awesome! Did you see her? That's one of the most coolest girls I've ever met!" Michelangelo exclaimed.  
"First of all, Numskull, you didn't met her, you just saw her. Second thin', how many girls do you properly meet? None, except from April so maybe there are alotta more girls who can do that." Raphael brought in and rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't say out loud how surprised he was to see the girl moving. It had been really cool and he had said to himself he would come down here so, if she came back, he could watch again. It maybe wasn't a really good idea, considering the rules they all had to live by but rules were there to be broken right?  
The voice of Leonardo broke through Raphael's train of thoughts and he looked up.  
"Let's call it a night guys there is nothing going on and I don't think there will." They all agreed with that and headed down the building they were currently residing on and got down the nearest manhole.

* * *

The beeping sound of her alarm clock woke June up and she got out of bed directly. She always got up this early so she could be ready before everyone else. But most of the time her dad had already went to work.  
She took a quick shower and got dressed. She had never been a girl for wearing make-up and so she never did. She did have it, for the few times she did go out, but that was like maybe twice a year. After she was ready herself she went to her brother and sister's bedroom which the two of them shared and woke them up. "Elena, Sam, wake up! It's almost time for school!" She said softly and shook both of the kids. They looked up with sleepy eyes to her and June smiled. "C'mon, it's school time. Just two days and it's weekend again. And I'm promising you we are going to have a lot of fun, okay? Now, get out of bed and make yourselves ready, I'm downstairs making breakfast." She said and walked out the room to the hall and downstairs.  
In the kitchen she started to make some toast and filled three glasses with milk. She made some scrambled eggs too and then she glanced at the clock. They had half an hour to eat and get in school on time. But June herself also needed to go to work in time. "Guys, hurry up or we're all going to be late!" She exclaimed through the house and to her relieve she heard them coming down the stairs.

"Well, have fun today, I'm picking you up later today." She said and kissed both the kids on the head. She looked them taking off to the school and then quickly got in her car. It actually was her dad's car, but since he was driving a car from his work she could use his. It was good that the small restaurant she was working at was at the outskirts of town otherwise she wouldn't be in time. She could drive around all the overcrowding in the city and in a matter of time she was at her work already. The flickering lights from the name of the restaurant was already shining towards her and she rolled her eyes. She should really tell Jack to repair the light, otherwise it would end up not working at all.

"Good morning, June. You're just in time, it's getting busy already." Jack said when she came in and she smiled softly. She was happy that Jack had taken over the restaurant. Her old boss got on her nerves all the time. He was only working for himself and let her work overtime. Again and again. But he was getting too old and a family friend had taken over his restaurant. June was really happy now, but she was scared at first. What as the man was such a prick like her old boss? But he ended up being really nice and they got along really well.  
"I will drop my stuff in the back and pull on my apron and you will see me back again." She said while she smiled at him and pushed the door open to the back of the building. She dumped her back on the ground and took one of the aprons and put it on. The name of the restaurant, Popey's was written on it and always caught everybody's attention. Probably because it was exactly on the place where her breasts were too. The fishermen and truckers who came here a lot liked to make some dirty comments about it every once in a while but she was used to it by now and she just laughed with them. She got back to the restaurant and took one of the little notebooks from the counter. She waved to Dave, the cook, who was standing behind the vent in the wall where the food was always put when it was ready. "Morning Dave!" June smiled and then walked to the first table and wrote down the first order of the day.

* * *

"How was school, guys? Did you learn anything new?" June asked when the kids entered the car and turned around in her seat so she could face them.  
"Not really." Elena shrugged her shoulders and looked at June. "Can we go up tonight and dance, June? Please?" The big, brown eyes of her little sister looked at her and the pout was one thing she couldn't resist.  
"I can't make any promises, but I will see what I can do, okay, sweetheart?" Then June focused on her little brother. "Did you practice your moves too?"  
"Of course I did that. I said I wanted to be a pro, so yeah." He said and grinned. "Miss Bloom told me it really looked good or something like that. She saw me practicing in our break."  
"Showing off, huh?" June chuckled and then turned around and started to engine. She truly loved her little brother and sister. They were fraternal twins and that was pretty obvious to see in the handlings they both had. And they had the same dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, but that was something June had too. They had a totally different appearance and June was happy about that. Because it would be weird to have two of the same people walking in the house, one as a girl and one as a boy. When they were little kids they were exactly alike, except from the gender. But when they grew up the difference become more obvious and now most people wouldn't even see that they were twins.  
"But are we going to dance or not, June? I mean it has been a while and you promised me you would teach me something new. And tomorrow's Friday so we have a short day at school and I have no homework today, so please? Pretty please?" The little girl pleaded and June looked at the girl in her rear-view mirror. "I told you I don't know. You know how dad is. I can't make any promises, Elena. Please just go do something and I will call you if we _can _leave." She assured the girl and smiled softly. "Otherwise we will go up there this weekend okay, I can promise you that. And then we will have more time than tonight."

Later that day she was able to sneak the kids out of the house too and they headed to the old building June had went the evening before. "C'mon. Let's take the fire escape, you two go first." She said and waited for the kids to head up the steps from the metal stairs. In the corner of her eye, June thought she saw something, but when she looked again there was nothing than some old dust-bins. She shook her head and followed her brother and sister onto the fire escape.  
At the top of the building the kids looked out over the city and hand in hand the two of them walked to the edge and looked down.  
"Please take a step back, guys. It's too dangerous so close to the edge." She warned the two.  
"It's not like you're never doing it." Sam argued, but along with Elena he obeyed and they walked back to June."Okay, so I first want you two to repeat the things I taught you before and then I will teach you something new." June said and took a small set of boxes out of her bag and plucked them into her phone. A remix she made herself started to play and she sat down to watch the kids doing their best to impress their big sister.

Raphael had told the guys he just went out a little earlier and that they would catch up with them later when they were topside for their usual patrol too. But he was just going to the same spot he and his brothers had been yesterday. He was hoping the girl would be there again and when he saw her walking in the alley with the two kids he couldn't help but take a closer look, which almost revealed him being there. It had been a close call, but the girl hadn't noticed him. He went back to the spot where he could see her – or right now them – and sat down on the ground there. When the kids got really close to the edge Raphael stirred a bit but when the girl called out to them and they quickly came back to her. They were talking for a moment before the girl searched for something in her back and a moment later there was some kind of mix coming out of it. Now the two kids were moving, just like the girl had done herself yesterday. Although the kids were not that skilled yet, it looked very good and Raphael was surprised. The kids could probably dance better than most of the people he had seen on TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, thanks for the reviews guys and you know it's the biggest present for a writer to receive them. A little bird once told me writers post faster when they get a lot of reviews.**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"I will go easy on you guys tonight. You did well, but you have to do great. I know we don't have a lot of time to practice, but I really want you guys to give everything you got. It may sound harsh but when I record the video I will send it to the school and it needs to be really good if you want to be the one they choose. I know you guys can do it." June said and stood up from the ground. "This was really good, you nailed it. But with the new part needs to connect with the first part so there is no way you can repeat this without doing to the first part too, or the other way around, okay?" The kids both nodded and June took out two bottles of water from the backpack and gave them to the kids. "Okay so take a break I will go over the choreography again in my head and then I will show you." She said and then walked to the backpack again. Suddenly a weird feeling struck June. You know that feeling, that you think you're being watched. It was the same feeling she had yesterday night at the same spot, now she was having it again. Now she looked straight at the spot where she thought she was being watched from but she couldn't make out a thing in the dark. She narrowed her eyes and turned around. "Okay let's do this."

Raph cursed at himself under his breath. It wasn't like she could have really seen him, but it had felt like it. She looked straight at him and he hadn't dared to move. But now she was busy with the two kids again and he could get in a better position to look at them. The girl was so determined to teach the kids something and at first Raphael thought she was pushing them at doing this, since she was talking about recording earlier, but it was obvious the kids loved it as much as she did. It was surprising to see the kids were close to getting as good as her. It was obvious the girl was more experienced than the kids, but that wouldn't be surprising since they must be at least 10 years younger than the girl.  
"Guys, c'mon. We really need to go. It's school tomorrow for you guys and I don't want to hear your teacher say you have been sleeping in class." June joked, but took the backpack and swung it on her back but then pretended like she forgot something. "Go down already, I will be there in a sec, I think I forgot something." She said quickly and took the backpack of her back and opened it again. The kids got to the fire escape and started descending them. She searched for something in her bag, which she was sure of it must be in there. When she felt the paper under her hand she took it out and then she looked for a pen. She clicked the pen and quickly wrote something on the post-it and took it of the others. She put everything back in her bag and walked to the only chimney on the roof and pressed the piece of paper on it, hoping it would stay there till the eyes who were still there could get to it. Maybe she was getting paranoid, but she at least wanted to try this. She turned around and scanned the dark area again before walking to the fire escape herself and she got down too.  
Her brother and sister were waiting for her and she smiled at them. "Let's go home and get our beauty sleep."

Raphael had frowned deeply when he saw the girl sticking that note on the chimney. Maybe she had seen him. **Crap**. When he was sure she really was gone he jumped to the roof she had been on and walked to the chimney. In graceful writing there was a short text, saying; _Maybe I'm crazy, maybe not, but if you read this and you're the one who has been watching me. Make a choice, go away or show your face.  
_He had to say the girl had some guts, but there was no way he was going to listen to any of it. He wouldn't go away but he wouldn't show his face either. Maybe he could find a compromise. He shook his head. No, of course not. There was no reason too and it would be too dangerous. **Dang**. This girl was making him considering very stupid things. He looked at the time on his Shell Cell and then put the note in the same place as his phone on his belt. Time to beat some thugs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! I love you guys and keep the reviews coming because I love them!**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The day had gone by just like any other day. June had woken up, got ready, woke up her brother and sister, made breakfast, brought the two of them to school, went to work, picked them up from school, drove home, made dinner, did some cleaning, but tonight had not been the same like the rest of the week. Her father got home really irritated about everything that had happened at work and had nothing good to say about anything. Not that he normally said something nice to her, of course not, but there was nothing she could do right - right now. June had brought her brother and sister to bed and when she got downstairs her father called her over to the kitchen. He started screaming at her for no reason, told her what a waste of space she was over and over again and that she never could something the right way. When June tried to say something herself he had slept her across the cheek and when she let out a yelp he did it a second time. With tears in her eyes she had looked at him and she had stormed out the door, now not even bothering to take her stuff because she was sure she wouldn't have ended up dancing. Blind with rage, disgust and disappointment she had jumped from building to building to her spot. She hadn't thought about the chance the person who had been looking at her the last two nights could be there too and she just sat down on the edge of the building. Sobs came out of her and her shoulders were shaking. She couldn't show this at home so there was no other place she could let it all out but here.

Raphael had thought about going or not. At first he had refused to go but when he thought about it there was nothing to lose if he just stayed in the shadows. Just to be safe he took one of the cloaks of him and his brothers with him and when he got topside he put it on and went to the same spot he had been coming the last two nights.  
What he didn't expect to see was the girl sitting on the edge of the building. He had expected to see her dancing already but she was far from doing that. When he got closer he heard the faint sound of crying and he stopped directly in his tracks. **Crap**, he thought. **The first night I wanted to try make a conversation with her she sits he bawling her eyes out.** He hesitated. Should he speak up, or just sit here. **Yeah, then she surely would think you're some creep.** He cleared his throaght and spoke up. "Hey, are you okay?" His voice startled her and she quickly wiped away her tears. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said sharply and turned around to face the voice. There was not much to see since the person was wearing some kind of cloak and was still hidden in the shadows. "So you're the one who has been stalking me those two days. Creep." She said, raising her eyebrows with an amused smile when she heard the person scoff.  
"What?" She asked. "That what you have been doing. Did you enjoy the show?"  
"You could say that, those two kids were impressive too." Raphael admitted.  
"Yeah, my little brother and sister are extremely good." June said, her voice sounding really proud. After a moment of silent the person spoke up again.  
"So you're gonna tell me why you were cryin'?" He asked bluntly.  
"No." June said shortly and turned to face the city again. "It's none of your business." June bit her lip for a moment and then turned around to face the person again. "So do you do that a lot, spying on people?" She asked, with a light hint of a smile in her voice.  
"Eh-No, not really. We.. I just saw you that day and you can dance really well and I came back yesterday and yeah.." His voice died down, he was obviously not sure what he needed to say more. June chuckled and then cocked her head to one side. "You said we, so the first night you weren't even alone."  
"You're a vigilant one, aren't you?" His voice was amused and June shrugged her shoulders.  
"Maybe, maybe not. But who were with you then?"  
He measured out his answers but then just decided to be straight forward with it. "Just me and my three brothers."  
"Oh yay, three other creeps." June said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. But then she smiled and bit her lip. "It's pretty cool to know I have an audience now. I will try a little better from now on."  
"Yeah right, like you can do any better than that. How should I say it, from things I've seen it's one of the best things I have ever seen."  
June looked down for a moment and bit her lip again. "Thanks, I guess." It was silent for a moment and June looked up again. "So does this creep have a name?"  
"Yeah, I'm Raphael but you can call me Raph."  
"That's not really a very common name. I'm June, it's nice to meet you." She said and at the very same moment her mobile started vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and exhaled sharply when she saw who it was, her dad. "I need to get going, Raph. I'm sorry. Can I expect to see you tomorrow again?"  
"Probably, but I won't make any promises." Raphael said.  
"That's a yes then." June chuckled and got up. "See you tomorrow."

Back at home in her bed, June didn't knew what to think. Did she just had a pretty normal conversation with a person she didn't even know? Someone who was watching her from the shadows of a building? Yeah, she was definitely going crazy. But he seemed nice right? The only thing what was really bothering her, was the fact she hadn't been able to look at him properly. She still didn't know who he was. Maybe he was just some kind of murderer. Hiding in the shadows, waiting to be nice and then when the victim didn't expected it he would end up killing her. Well, as long as it wasn't with a gun she could probably handle him. She had enough experience in the fighting part. Back in the day she had started to follow some lessons via internet, since New York wasn't the safest city for a young girl, especially not someone who walked through the city alone at night. That was also a reason she moved across buildings instead of the street. It made her feel safe, although it probably wasn't considering the height. But she knew what she was doing. Let's say she was a really experienced girl. A professional, no that not yet. She chuckled at the thought and closed her eyes. It was time to get some sleep and start the day with a fresh mind tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter 5 already! I have a link of a Youtube video here to give you an idea how June's dancing. I absolutely adore this woman and you should really watch it! watch?v=htZqLK-0T58&list=UUUg6ITk8zPAVX7dUX9rJC4g**  
**Also, keep the reviews coming because I heard happy authors post faster! Now enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"C'mon guys you really need to get going now. You know I need to clean the house a bit more and you two both need to get your bedroom cleaned. There is so much stuff in there I almost tripped this morning when I wanted to wake you guys up. And yes it's necessary, Sam. You're old enough to put everything away. The cleaning part I will do later this week but you know where to put your own toys." June said sternly and looked in the rear-view mirror to her little brother and then to her little sister. "And you're not going to do all of this alone, Elena. Because you're brother needs to do his own part. I will check on you two." She warned and parked the car in front of their apartment building. The two story apartment was one big mess and was in a big need of a cleaning. Her father never lifted a finger to help out and that was why everything fell down on June's shoulders and why she had to do everything. It was obvious she had to do it, it wasn't like two 10-year olds could do it. June came out of the car followed by her brother and sister and she locked the car behind them before walking to the door and opening it. It was at least three more hours before their father would come home, so June had no reason to hurry with anything. Although there was a big possibility he would make a mess of the house again in no-time.  
June's expectations couldn't have been anymore right. Her father had just walked in with his dirty shoes still on his feet. The fresh mobbed floor became dirty in a few blinks of an eye and June had to stop herself from saying something about it. "Dad I cleaned the house." Was her only announcement and she put down the food for dinner on the table. "And dinner's ready."  
"Trying to impress me?" He asked sarcastically and raised his eyebrows.  
"No, I do this every time so I didn't." June said and walked to the stairs. "Sam, Elena, dinnertime!" The two kids came running down the stairs immediately and sat down on their chairs.  
"What did I say about running down the stairs?" Their father exclaimed and Elena cringed. Sam just stared at their father and then looked to his plate where June started to put some food on.  
"They are just kids." June said.  
"Yeah well, you didn't listen either and see what you have become." That stung, but June didn't even react to it and after she had dished up for both her little brother and sister she did it for herself and then gave her dad the time before she started eating. The silence could have been cut through with a knife when nobody said something. It was the same every time. They always tried to avoid this kind of thing, sitting together. No, sitting with their father. That was the problem, their father was the problem. But there was nothing June could do. She could have left this awful place already, yet she hadn't. She couldn't bear to leave her brother and sister alone with him. He would take out his hate for her out on the two of them, and if there was one thing June wouldn't let, it was that. She didn't care he slapped her or punched her or whatever else, but if he ever laid a finger on them she would break his bones.

June had been eagerly waiting till it got dark and she packed her backpack with all her stuff, taking her boxes with her too, so she could play the music aloud. Maybe it was nice for this Raph guy to hear what she was actually dancing to. She kissed her brother and sister a goodbye and walked down the stairs slowly. She silently checked the living room but her father was nowhere to be seen. June frowned but shrugged her shoulders he would probably be in the kitchen. She turned around but bumped into someone, her father. "Where do you think you're going." He asked.  
"Nothing that concerns you." June said and brushed past him and burst out the door and slammed it close behind her. With a few climbs she was on top of the apartment building and she started jumping from roof to roof to the one she had been coming for a long time. Her regular spot.  
When she jumped on the building she need to be she ended with a flip and she heard a short whistle. "Impressive Catwoman." June immediately recognized Raph's voice and she rolled her eyes.  
"Really, Catwoman? I expected something more- Well, actually I didn't expect a nickname at all." June said and chuckled. "So have you been sitting here all day, or where you just expecting me to be here this early?"  
"Had nothing better to do, so.." Raph sounded like he couldn't care less, but there was something in his voice that made it sound as if it was played.  
"Ah yeah.. Busy life then." June said and got her stuff out of her back and plugged her mobile phone in the set of boxes. "Brought the boxes, so you can actually here what I'm dancing too." June said and turned around to the shadow, squeezing her eyes a bit. "You're staying in the shadows all the time?"  
"Yes." Raph answered shortly and June nuzzled her lips and tapped her chin with her index finger.  
"But how can I know that you're not some crazy killer who just wants to earn my trust and then _boom_! Kills me."  
"Well, trust me, that are not my intentions." His voice sounded amused and June couldn't help the chuckle that came out, although she was pretty serious about everything right now.  
"Okay, then I probably have to trust your words." She said and shrugged her shoulders. She took a hair tie from her wrist and bound her hair in a high pony tail. She sat down in front of the set of small boxes and searched for a song he maybe would like too. After a few seconds of searching through the songs she found the right one and remembered the routine she had done on this song. June turned the volume up and touched play. This wasn't weird to her to just dance, but with the eyes of Raphael on her it still felt weird. But she tried hard not to focus on him and started dancing.

After a while of different dance routines she finally sat down on the ground and stopped the music. Her fingers found the bottle of cold water in her backpack and she eagerly drunk from it. She then focused on the shadow again and smiled. "Did you enjoy the show my dear I'm-not-some-psychotic-murderer-trust-me." A snort came out from the shadows and June smiled wider.  
"You're really good, I wouldn't keep that to myself. But I really am not a psychotic killer. I promise. And I'm a man of keepin' my promises."  
"That's good then. I will believe you." June said and took another sip of the bottle. "So, tell me some more about yourself Raph."  
"There's not much to tell." Raph said and June rolled her eyes.  
"Oh c'mon! You're not telling me you're just going to sit here, watch me dance and let _me _talk about myself."  
"That was exactly my plan actually." Raph said with an amused voice and June made a frustrated sound.  
"What do you want to hear then?"  
"Dunno, just tell me something."  
"Uuuhng, wrong answer. That's going to be the whole life story then." June said. Little did he know that was a lot less than there really was to tell. " Well, hi, I'm June Norine, I'm 19 years old and I'm a born and raised, New York ghetto girl, so you better not mess with me."  
"Wow, that really sounds convincing, you almost scared me here." Raphael said and chuckled.  
"Hush, I'm not finished. I have a little brother and a little sister. Their names are Sam and Elena. They are fraternal twins and they are both, obviously, 10 years old. I adore them Dancing is my passion and Free Running is something I like to do in my spare time. I work at Popey's, a very old and stinky restaurant for fat fishermen and truckers. I love dogs and cats, or well every animal actually. Except for spiders, they scare me and that was pretty much it I suppose."  
"Yeah, could you repeat that again, I wasn't really paying attention."  
"If you were in my arm-range right now I would totally slap you."  
"Good luck with that."  
"You know I can just jump on your building and just do it." June jumped up and estimated the distance she had to cross.  
"That's probably not a really good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it just isn't."  
"And what would you do if I did it?"  
"Run."  
"You're such a loser. Scared of a girl."

_Yeah, scared of a girl. I think it will be the opposite here, girly_. "Yeah, I'm really scared. Now get your tiny ass back down on that roof."  
"I will end up going in your personal space sometime soon, Raph. Just a warning." She said and Raph rolled his eyes. She was annoying, really annoying. But he liked her determination and passion so that was probably the reason he could stand her. "So but you like animals, huh?" He frowned for a moment and considered if he should ask her that question or not. Before he could think twice it rolled of his tongue already. "What do you think about turtles?"  
"Turtles?" Her voice sounded very surprised and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess they are okay. A friend of mine had two, they were cute, but they were getting to big so he brought them to the Zoo. They are probably still alive, since they can live very long."  
"Indeed they can." He was glad she didn't thought they were gross or something. He was already considering telling her. There was just something about her that made him trust her. There was this connection he hadn't felt with anyone before and it had startled him in the beginning but now he was getting used to it. It felt like a good thing and he didn't want to lie to her. She wasn't lying to him either, so why would he? His heart was buzzing with all his thoughts and he got up. "June, it's my time to go first this time. Same time, same place tomorrow?"  
"Yes." She said. "I will see you tomorrow then." He nodded automatically at her, although she couldn't see her and jumped of the building down to the ground, waiting for her to leave the place too.

Back in the lair about 15 minutes later there was nobody in sight, but Raphael knew everybody was there. When he walked to the kitchen he sensed someone behind him and turned around. Leonardo was standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed over his plastron. Raphael was the first to speak up. "What do you want, Fearless?"  
"Where have you been?" Leonardo asked, but it wasn't just in a curious town, it even sounded somewhat demanding.  
"That's none of your business."  
"You have been to that girl, haven't you? You're meeting her."  
"What? No-"  
"Raph don't lie to me! I've seen you two tonight. Why didn't you just tell us?"  
"Because you wouldn't have let me."  
"No I wouldn't have, but in the end you would still be going. Has she seen you?"  
"Fearless, you know I wouldn't just reveal everythin' like that. I haven't."  
"But you have been considering it, haven't you."  
"Well, you obviously are able to answer that question yourself so get out of my way." Raphael said and Leonardo stepped aside, following his brother with his eyes. Leonardo rolled his eyes when Raphael slammed the door behind him. This was going to be something.


	6. Author's note

Hey guys,

I'm very sad to see you guys stopped reviewing. I know I may sound like this complaining writer right now. But it really is more fun to write for people who tell me they like it and tell me their opinions and in that way help me to make the story a perfect one. The last two chapters I posted didn't receive any reviews and that really makes me sad. So if you guys want to read new ones; please review.

That's it. Remember I love you guys and review, pretty pretty please!

Love,

Samantha.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Reposting chapter 6, because my new beta reader AbruptLurid just checked this chapter. So all the love to her and now it's up to you to just enjoy the chapter! And reviews make me very happy!

Chapter 6

It had been almost two weeks since June and Raphael had properly met for the first time. And since then they had become really close. Their conversations could have been about normal, stupid things, but also about things that were more serious. Although June still hadn't told him her real story. But she wasn't the only one. Raphael still had to tell her the truth too. Show himself to her. But he was scared, scared he would lose the thing that was going on between them. Scared he would lose her. But he had talked to everyone at home and it would be his own choice. They agreed on the fact she could possibly be trusted and they had noticed the change in Raphael. The good change. And that was one of the many reasons they had all agreed with each other that Raphael was allowed to tell her now. That was where he was waiting for right now. For her to come on top of the building and show her who he really was. Silently praying she wouldn't be scared, or worse, disgusted.  
June landed on the roof exactly on time and she couldn't hide the smile on her face when she noticed the familiar shadow on the other roof. "Hey." She greeted him and sat down on the roof with the backpack on her lap. "I have some new ideas in my head that I want to try out, so tonight will be more of a practice than showing off to you." June said and chuckled. But when she didn't get a response she looked up. "Something wrong?" June asked.  
"Yes." Raphael said and June frowned.  
"What then?" She asked and got up from the roof.  
"I know you want me to show myself to you. And I will, now. But could you please promise me you won't freak out?" Raphael's voice sounded so insecure, almost as if he was pleading her not to judge him too fast. That set off triggers in June's head and she bit her lip, anxiously waiting for what was coming. "I.. Yes. I promise." She said with a strong voice and crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to look strong and sure of everything. Like she could handle it. But it was really hard to try that when you didn't know what to expect at all. She took a deep breath when she saw the shadow stir and walking closer to the light that was falling on the rest of the roof. Before she could blink Raphael was on the same roof as her and June was absolutely overwhelmed when he took off the cloak he was wearing. She gasped and her eyes widened. She swallowed thickly and tried to find any words to speak with but she couldn't find them. Was this really the person she had been talking to all this time? Was this the guy she felt a connection with she hadn't felt in a while. The one who made her laugh and made her look forward to the end of the day. It had to be, because she still felt the link.  
"Say somethin'." Raphael said and June bit her lip and shook her head.  
"This was the least I expected but… Why didn't you just tell me? It's not like I would have just walked away and told you I never wanted to see you again. I'm not like a lot of the others out here, Raph. Who would just because you're different. You should know that by now."  
"I do.. But this is not just somethin'." He explained and crossed his arms across his plastron. "But you're not scared or somethin' right?" June shook her head and looked him over for the first time.  
"No, but I am really curious how you became like this." She said and looked into his eyes for the first time. The brown eyes were looking straight into hers and June smiled softly. "C'mon, tell me your life story now."

"Well, that is something else than just being your regular New York guy." June chuckled and looked him over for the umpteenth time. "But if you have to stay hidden from the rest of the world, why are you allowed to tell me then?"  
"Because I trust you and my family trust me, so yeah, that pretty much explains it." Raphael said and shrugged his shoulders. "So.. You're okay with it then? You don't need to faint, scream, throw somethin' at me, run away?"  
June laughed softly and shook her head. "Of course not. It's just something that comes with you, it doesn't change the person who you are inside of it, there." She said and reached over to tap the place where his heart should be. "No weird mutation can change that." June said and leant back, smiling at him. Then she frowned and cocked her head. "But if you are those vigilantes, you are probably also the Phantoms I hear people talking about?"  
"Yeah, but we don't really mind if people make up that kind of stories. I think it's pretty impressive people can come up with them."  
"I always thought there was more to their stories and now I know my gut was right all along. Yes! I'm not crazy!" She said and she did some sort of happy dance while she still sat on the ground, looking totally ridiculous.  
"You're so weird." Raph said and June raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Says the mutant." June just rolled out of his reach in time. "You're one slow Ninja." She said and got up. "Come and get me then." She said and took a few steps. "I dare you."  
"Are you really doing this?" He asked and raised his eye ridges at her.  
"No, _we _are really doing this. C'mon turtle, show me what you've got." Raphael was in front of her in a blink of an eye and June ducked just in time for his arms. She jumped to the left and turned around again, only seeing nothing but the view of the city. She frowned and took a step only to feel two, strong arms around her waist. "Gotcha." Raphael's voice whispered in her ear and June tried in vain to wrench herself out of his grasp.  
"Not fair." She said and turned around in his arms. Only to notice his face was extremely close to hers. She could make out the small, lighter spots in his eyes which slightly reminded her of honey and she swallowed before trying to get out of his arms for a second time. He quickly let go of her and she smiled softly at him. "I-Uhm… Probably should get going. It's getting late." She announced and walked to her backpack, putting her stuff in it and throwing the backpack itself over her shoulders. "See you tomorrow?" She asked and looked up at him.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
"Cool, expect a lot of other questions tomorrow." She warned him with a wide smile and then jumped down the fire escape.

Back at home in her bed June couldn't stop thinking about tonight. This had all been so weird and she was almost scared it could all be a dream. What if it had been a dream? No, she assured herself. This had to be real, otherwise she really needed to talk to someone, because it was not normal to dream this kind of things. It had been pretty weird, all of it. But she was relieved he finally showed himself. She had no reason to be scared of him anymore, now being sure he was not some weird killer hiding in the shadows and waiting for a good moment to do his thing. He obviously wasn't. She definitely needed to get used to it, but she had promised him not to freak out and she hadn't. Promises are promises.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my, I'm so sorry guys! It has been a long while I have updated but I have been so busy with school and other things that belong to life and ugh I had a writer's block. It sucked! But I have a bunch of chapters ready to post so I will keep you updated! Now enjoy!**  
**Oh and again all the love for my beta AbruptLurid!**

Chapter 7

"Are you really leaving tonight, June?" Elena asked with a pout and June nodded.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you can't come with me right now. Maybe tomorrow, I can't make any promises because I have some things to do. But we will dance again this week, okay?" June assured her and ruffled with her hand through her hair, what made the kid complain even more.

"C'mon, Elena. You know I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't necessary. I'm not even dancing tonight. Promise. If I was you could have joined but it's just not possible tonight."

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow then." Elena said and now Sam was next to her too, looking biding at her and June nuzzled her lips.

"Maybe." She said before she took her backpack and hugged the kids. "I will be back in a few hours, I promise." Then she turned around to the door and walked out of her house, closing the door behind her. She was going to dance, tonight but she couldn't have the kids around because she was still curious about a lot of things considering Raphael and she didn't want to have her brother and sister around. Of course they weren't aware of the shadow and June liked to keep it that way.

When she climbed on top of the building Raphael was already waiting for her and she smiled at him. "Always on time, aren't you?" She asked and met Raphael's gaze.

"Yeah, man of my word so… Anyway, I wanted to ask ya if ya wanted to come with me to my place. Meet my brothers and Master Splinter." Raphael looked at her expectantly and June nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes, that would be awesome." She said and smiled widely. "I would love that."

"'Kay, let's get goin' then." He said and jumped to the other building he had always sat on. June followed his lead and was curious where she would end up. She didn't really know what to expect, besides from the fast they were living in the sewers. It was a rather nasty idea, but she wanted to wait before jumping to any conclusions.

June didn't know what to expect. She knew Raphael had three other brothers and his father was mutated too. But not like them. If you thought of it, her life had been kind of turned upside down. It had never been normal, but now with this secret intertwining with her own, it felt like she had yet another burden to carry. Something she wanted to avoid. But she knew she couldn't just start ignoring him. Or the rest, it would be stupid and it had no use. Besides, the connection with Raphael was clearly there and there was no way she could ignore that.

Raphael's voice cut through her line of thoughts and she concentrated on him. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"We only need to get down here." Raphael pointed at the opened manhole and June made a face. "Ladies first." June hesitated for a moment before lowering herself on the metal steps and she started to descent. When her feet touched the cold, somewhat wet ground she shivered and zipped her sweater up. Impatiently she waited for Raphael to follow her down and after a few seconds he got down too. June crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Raphael. "Show me the way." She said, with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. There was a silence for a few moments when they were walking to the entrance of their place. "Hey, uhm.. I don't know but I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble with this. I mean.. I promise I won't tell anyone." _No, you have enough secrets yourself, so you know how to keep them_, she thought. "But.. Yeah.. Your family is not angry or something, right?"

Raphael let out a short chuckle and shook his head. "No. I told them about you and my brothers have seen you before. So, let's say I got permission."

"Well, that's good I guess.." She said and bit her lip unsurely. She believed him, but there was something tugging at the back of her mind. She just stepped inside their life like this. What wouldn't they think of her? She was some kind of outsider, just barging her way in their life. Without even considering the possible dangers. Maybe it had been a stupid decision to come with him. Maybe it was too fast. But she couldn't go back now, it was better to just go on with it.

"We're here." Raphael announced and June looked up, suddenly feeling pretty nervous. She bit her lip for the umpteenth time and followed Raphael's movements when he turned a pipe and the wall they were standing in front of opened up. June raised her eyebrows and looked around the part she could already see. It looked pretty normal, just like a regular house above them, but it was bigger and much more one space. There was no one in sight and she silently followed Raphael inside and paid none to less attention to the brick wall closing behind her. Curiously she looked around and let her eyes glide over everything inside before it stopped on a familiar figure. A familiar human figure. Her brows furrowed and she took a closer look. But then she knew for sure. "April?"

"June?" The woman sounded just as surprised as June had and April looked at her in disbelieve. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too, Ginger! I thought you vanished!" June exclaimed and pointed at the woman. "Now I know why you were so busy! You were here all the time, weren't you?" April looked apologetically at June and made her way over to her. "Yeah, I think you can say that indeed. But I didn't forget about you!"

"No of course not. You just forgot about your old friend." June pouted and then she grinned, wrapping the girl in a hug. "This has really been a while. You changed!"

"So did you." April let go of June and held her at an arms-length. "You look… Old."

"Wow, thank you very much." June rolled her eyes and let go of the woman. "We need to catch up. You have a lot to tell me, I see."

"I do, but I think you first have to introduce yourself to some people." And it was like that was the cue for the others to get out of hiding and June immediately felt overwhelmed again. The three turtles seemed nice, but there was something about the gaze of the blue-banded one, Leonardo Raphael had called him, that made her feel uncomfortable. She quickly looked away when she noticed another form coming closer and she inwardly screamed. _A rat? How could this possibly be happening. Oh God. Well, I shouldn't be really surprised, if turtles are possible; why not rats?_

"Miss Norine, welcome." Master Splinter said and June smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you for having me, Master Splinter. If I may call you like that." She said and bit her lip without even really noticing it. It started to become a bad habit.

"Norine, that's Latin. But my son told me, you are originally from Brazil." June nodded and smiled softly. "That's right. It's indeed Latin, but in Portuguese it gets used too. It means honour." She explained.

"I know that! You can speak that too! It was always so awesome when you did that at school." April spoke up and smiled widely. "You were a little show-off."

"No I wasn't. You know I only speak it when I'm really pissed off."

"True, so watch out guys, when she starts speaking Portuguese you know you probably should start running." And with that the conversation went down to something much more casual and June thanked April for that. There was no way to describe how relieved she was to know someone here already. It made her feel comfortable and slightly at home. It was weird, but June had never felt so welcomed before in her life. They hadn't even properly introduced themselves to her yet, but June had a feeling they would get along. And maybe that would be because of April. Only time would tell. For now she needed to keep the conversation going and hope it would click between all of them as it had done with Raphael.

"You remember that time you put that guy… What was his name again? John, it was John! When you put him in place. That was just.. It made my day." April said and laughed again at the thought of it. "That guy was like 6 ft. and he was like this big bundle of muscles. I still don't know how you got him upside down in that trash can but it looked as if it was the easiest thing you had ever done."

"Wait.. You put a jock in a trash can?" Michelangelo spook up and looked at June with his eye ridges raised. June shrugged and chuckled.

"It wasn't a big of a deal." June said and shrugged her shoulders. "But I do remember it though." She said and took a sip of her drink. "He had it coming; he had been getting on my nerves for months. Calling me names, making fun of me, stealing my things. And that day was just the straw that broke the camel's back. He kept pushing me and pushing me. I told him to shut up, but he kept on making fun of me and his friends kept on laughing and before he knew it I had thrown him over my shoulder and he landed upside down in the trash can. From then on he couldn't even look at me. I had to clean the schoolyard for five weeks, but it was worth it."

"Bad ass." Michelangelo said and June chuckled.

"Don't think that April was a sweetheart. She once hacked the laptop of our math teacher to give us two and some other friends a better mark. She didn't get caught though, someone else took the rap for it. If there are two persons who made a fuss out of their High School career it is us."

"It was an awesome time, and at the last prom we were the only ones without a date, but we had the most fun. I can tell you that."

"Yeah, who needs guys if we have each other. I had my hands full with only you. And besides-" June got cut off by her ringtone and she quickly took the thing out of her pocket. She glanced at the screen and saw it was her little sister calling. "Sorry, I need to take this real quick." She said and stood up from the couch she been sitting on and walked to the kitchen area she had been earlier. She picked up the phone and held it against her ear. "Elena?"

"June! June, could you please come back. I don't know where you are, but father has been gone for over an hour and I don't know where he went and Sam is here but he went to bed earlier. But I can't sleep. I don't know where you are and I don't know where he is and I just can't-"

"Hold on a minute Elena. He just left you guys? That son of a- I'm coming home. I will be there as soon as I can. Just go to bed and keep your phone with you." After saying a quick goodbye to her sister she walked back to the living area. "Guys, I'm really sorry but I need to go."

"What's wrong, June?" April asked and her brows furrowed in a worried manner.

"I just.. Look, I just need to get home. It was really nice to meet you all and to see you again April but I need to go home."

"Well, you're welcome to come over any time, June." Leonardo said. Master Splinter had gone to his own room earlier that evening, but she was sure Leonardo was speaking for him too. "It was nice to meet you too and just show your face soon."

"I will." June smiled and picked up her bag. April got up from the couch she had been sitting on and hugged her tightly.

"We need to do more of this catching up thing soon." June agreed with that and then Raphael caught her attention.  
"I can drop you off at your place."

"Oh, I can go myself. No big deal."

"It's no big deal to drop you off either, follow me." June rolled her eyes but agreed. She said a quick goodbye to the rest and followed Raphael to another door, which they hadn't got inside through earlier that evening. It was some sort of big elevator and when they came up where the doors opened again they entered some sort of big garage. A red motor immediately caught June's attention and when Raphael walked to it she knew they were probably taking that thing. "You can drive a motor?"

"Of course, now c'mon, you needed to be quick, right?"

"It's so strange. She is definitely not herself. I don't know what's going on but she was so.. Curt. I mean, normally she would tell stories all the time. Up to the fine details. But now.. No. She wasn't acting like the June I know. There has to be something going on with her."

"Don't worry too much April. She was probably just a bit shy or something. I can totally understand that." Donatello said to April, trying to convince her.

"Maybe.." April mumbled and stifled a yawn. "Night Don."

"Good night Ape."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long guys, but I've been really busy with school. I'm also leaving for a holiday today for two weeks so I probably won't be able to post anything. But I probably can write, so I hope that makes you a bit more happy!**

**Chapter 8 **

The next morning when April woke up the first thing that came to her mind was June. In particular the girl's behaviour. It was obvious something had been bothering her. And it hadn't been her nerves. April had just agreed with Donatello because it had been late and she wanted to sleep but April was still worried. June had obviously not been fine. The happy girl she had been back at school.. She was just gone. Of course it had been a while since they had seen each other. She herself got the job as science assistant to Dr. Stockman and June had applied for a job as a waitress, which she also got. Back then they had both stayed in contact. But since April really got involved with the turtles it had changed. They weren't calling anymore and texting became less and less. And in the end it had just stopped. April wondered if June had ever thought about her, but when they met again yesterday it had seemed like it. June had been very eager to catch up again. Still there was something about the behaviour of her old friend. She looked like she hadn't really been there with her mind. She looked so timid, like there was something that was holding her back. Maybe it had been all in her head, but April was sure she was going to find out what was wrong. Because she was sure there was something that was bothering her old friend.

* * *

June woke up with a slight headache. When she got to bed seven hours earlier her little sister had still been awake and saw her coming from the window. There hadn't been much to see, except June getting off the bike and thanking the driver. But her sister had still asked questions and June had told her to just go to bed. June had been pissed. Her father hadn't even locked all the doors before going out and she had thought about all the things that could have happened. And that had kept her up for a long time before she had finally fallen asleep.

Now it was time to get up and bring her brother and sister to school. Then she would go to work. Just the usual routine, but instead of going to the roof she would meet Raphael again and go down with him. Thinking back at last night June frowned. It had been obvious April had noticed something at her behaviour. But June also knew that April wouldn't just confront her with it. She would observe it for a while first and then she would dive right in. Maybe it was a better idea to fake it a little bit more. But on the other hand April would notice that easy enough and June didn't want to explain anything to her old friend at least not yet. It would be too much to just tell her out of the blue and June was sure she would share it with the rest and that was one of the many things she wanted to avoid. There was no reason for the others to know anything about her. On the other hand that wasn't really fair. Showing their identity and their place to her had been a big step and she knew they trusted her. Or they were starting to. If she kept silent for too long it could damage that.  
At the end of the chain of thoughts her head was buzzing and she knew she had to focus on the less important things in life.

* * *

Later that day when June was doing some grocery shopping someone bumped their shopping cart into hers. She was about to say something to the certain person but when she recognised who it really was she quickly shut her mouth. John, the jock she had been laughing at yesterday stood there in front of her with one of his blinding smiles. He broke the silence and looked her up and down. "June? Wow, is that really you? You've changed."

"Yeah you too." She mumbled and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Los Angeles?"

"I was, but I took a break from that scholarship. It wasn't really what I expected it to be."

"Oh no, that's too bad." June replied snarky and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess I'm going to continue my shopping trip." June was just about to turn her shopping cart when John's hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. When she looked at it and then at John's face he quickly took his hand of her arm and smiled sheepishly at her. "I was thinking maybe we could catch up sometime?"

"I don't really think-" "I will give you a call, I still have your number. But now I need to go, see ya." June followed John with her eyes and then she blinked. Wait, what? Was he going to call her? Probably not, she had heard him say that to many other girls before and he never actually did. Without bothering to even think about it again she took the cart and turned around, continuing with what she was supposed to do.

* * *

"No. What don't you get about the word no? I'm not going for a drink with you. Not now, not ever. Understood. Yeah, of course, keep calling. I like to repeat no to you till it gets through that thick skull of yours." With an irritated sigh she put away her mobile just in time to see Raphael jumping down on the same roof as her. The look on her face made her open her mouth directly. She put up a hand as a sign for him to not ask her anything about it. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't-" The look on her face made him grin and change his words. "Or maybe I was. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, as always."

In a short period of time Raphael and June came into the lair and the warmth came over her like a thick blanket. Something she didn't mind since it was freezing outside and she felt like her toes and fingers were about to fall off. "June!" April's happy voice rang through the room and June smiled softly. "Hey April. You will never know who I bumped into today."

"Probably not, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"It was, John. You know; the jock we were making fun of last night."

"Really?" April's voice rose and her eyebrows shot up. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to 'catch up'." The red-haired woman burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Oh God, he is… Wait, wasn't he supposed to be in Los Angeles?"

"I asked him the same thing." The familiar sound of her ringtone, which she had heard too much today already filled the room and she took the device out of her pocket. "Speaking of the devil."

"Wait, he's calling you?"

"He hasn't done anything else today. I feel really stalked." April and June exchanged a look and then June picked up her phone. "What the heck is your problem?"

"Nice to hear your voice too, June. So did you already make your mind up? Are we going to catch up."

"No, but I know someone who wants though, April from High School remember? Here she is!" And with those words June pushed the phone into the hands of a shocked April and the red-haired woman tried to push the thing away. "No. No I'm not talking to him." She whispered sharply and June only shot her a grin. With a loud, irritated sigh April put the phone to her ear and June smiled smugly at the guys where she first hadn't put any attention on.

"What are you doing?" Michelangelo asked and with a frown and June let out a small laugh.

"Well.. Let's just say April can be really persistent. If there's one person who could put John to a stop it's her. Wait and see."

"No. _You _need to listen to _me_. Why didn't the thought occurred to you that she doesn't even have the least bit of interest in you. You forget the day she put you upside down in a trash can. How much of a no do you want to get.. Forget it. Just stop calling. Maybe you think you changed but she still remembers so get a life and go to that Los Angeles of yours because nobody wants you here." With those words April pushed onto the red button of the phone and threw it to June who could just catch the device.

"You sure that's April?" Michelangelo asked again with the same expression and June shrugged her shoulders.

"John could always piss her of, just like he did now. And that's when the evil April come out." April turned around and pointed her finger at June.

"You give me that phone again when he calls and I will show you evil." The threat sounded fairly angry but the corners of the red-haired girl's mouth curled up and short after that she chuckled. "That guy is such an idiot. I hope he got the message otherwise we should pay him a visit. He doesn't get why we can't forget what he did. He told me he had 'changed', whatever that means about him."

"Nah, don't think he knows it himself either."

"Now c'mon, it's time for some fun. June, we were just planning on starting our movie night, are you joining us?" April asked and looked at her old friend with a pleading look. June shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I have something better to do."

"Don't sound all excited." Raphael said and rolled his eyes at her. June felt heat rising to her cheeks and turned her head to April again.

"That probably came out wrong. Anyway, what movie are we watching then?"

"Well, since you're our guest tonight, you can pick one." April walked over to a cabinet next to all the TV's and opened it up. "We have a big collection so.."

June was slightly shocked. There were at least a hundred of DVD's to choose from and most of them she didn't even know. She was silently hoping the one she wanted to pick was there. "Oh.. Alright, I see." She tilted her head a bit to the side so she could read the titles better.

"I sure hope she has a better taste than April. I've seen the Titanic enough times already." Raphael complained and April – who had still been standing next to June – turned around. "Raph, that movie is a classic. There is no limit to watching that movie."

"I have to agree with her." Donatello admitted and June rolled her eyes. Of course he would choose the side of his girlfriend on that one. Girlfriend. April had told her yesterday that Donatello and she were in a relationship for almost a year right now and June had to say she was pretty shocked by that. But on the other hand she could understand it too. It was pretty obvious they all were very different persons; even in the short period of time June had noticed that.

"Of course you're agreein' with ya girl. Should have seen that one comin'." June chuckled and then her eyes felt on the title she had been looking for. "Gotcha." She took the DVD out from between the others and turned around. "I sure hope you guys know the others too. But I have to say this is my favourite one. Especially since they are driving in my favourite car all the time." April took the DVD from her friend and read the title. "I should have expected that one. You always made me watch those ones."

"I'm guessing you haven't seen this one yet then."

"What are we watchin'?" Raphael asked and June looked at him with a big smile.

"Fast & Furious 5."

"You have a better taste than April."

"Oh, I know that. I've known that for a long time."

* * *

"Gosh, I really want a Dodge Charger."

"How long have you been saying that, June? Since Middle school?" April joked and June nuzzled her lips.

"That's probably true, since they first came on the market in the beginning of 2006. So that was the time I was in Middle School with you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"You two are weird." Michelangelo shot through the conversation and both April and June shot him a look.

"We just understand each other, Mikey." April said and then looked at June. "About understanding, can I talk to you for a sec." April got up from the couch. "In private."

June frowned but got up too. _What could this be possibly about_, she thought and walked after April to the kitchen. When April sat down at the dinner table, June followed her lead and took place on a chair across from the red-haired woman.

"Listen June.." April spoke up. "I really appreciate the fact that you're not freaking out. And that we're all able to trust you with this secret. You don't know how relieved I was when I finally saw the girl Raphael had been meeting for those weeks was you. I hope you understand how protective I am. If somebody gets to know about them… I don't know what I would do. Especially now Donatello and I.. Are getting serious." April looked up with a look in her eyes that showed how unsure she was. Unsure how her best friend from Middle School thought about her relationship with Donatello. June smiled softly and nodded. "I can totally understand this, April. From the first time I saw Raphael, I just knew I had to keep this secret. And when I saw you here.. I don't know. Something just clicked. The only thing I am worried about are my little brother and sister. Since mom isn't there anymore they are alone most of the time. And me going down here every night isn't going to work. And I know there is no way they could come with me. It's not save; for both sides it isn't."

"That's true. But if there really is a problem with that we could always talk to Master Splinter and the others. They know how important family is. I've told them about your mom. I had to, because I didn't want them to start about that without knowing how that could affect you." April said and smiled warmly at June.

"That's nice of you April. I appreciate that. But they can talk about that. If they want to ask something I don't mind. It has been such a long time. Now I can talk about her without.. Bursting in tears." June looked at the table before looking up to her old friend again.

"You can't imagine how good it feels to hang out and talk to you again. I've missed that; I've missed you." April said and stood up from the chair and walked over to June, pulling her into a hug.

"And I missed you too, April." June said and hugged her old friend back. When April let go of her she got up too and together they walked back to the living area. There was something inside June that was restless. April had been so honest with her and the guys.. She couldn't even start about them. They showed themselves to her. Trusted her with this big secret and then she was there. Hiding everything from them. She was ashamed. Really ashamed. When she would arrive home she would think about it and consider her options. She couldn't lie to them all the time, could she? In the end someone would find out about it and then it would be too late.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. So it has been a while again. But I can explain. I have this big writer's block and I really haven't written anything for a while. I just started again this evening and although I have written till chapter 15 I want to have a small 'stock' of chapters so I don't run out of them. I hope you guys understand this. Anyway, I still hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9

It had been a few days since June had seen April and the guys because she had been busy with the normal regular things. Work had become a tat busier with all the fishermen working close to home because the Thanksgiving and Christmas were coming closer and closer with each day passing by. June wasn't particularly looking forward to those days. Most of the time her little brother and sister and she didn't get any presents. At least not from their dad. Sometimes they got something small from their aunt from the city but that wasn't really something to look forward to. There was no Christmas tree, ever and the house was never decorated. They just didn't celebrate it. Of course she and her brother and sister wanted to, but if their dad didn't try anything there was no way June could try and start any celebrations at home. She tried to make the best out of those days though, just for the sake of her brother and sister. Taking them out for a walk in the park or playing games on the playground close to home. It was the least she could do to make them happy.

But this afternoon she would spent with April. The red-head had asked her to come and do some grocery shopping with her. June had been off for this afternoon and had agreed to it. So now they were walking in the shop, looking for the things on April's list. It was a good thing they both knew this shop well; they would be finished quickly and they could do something else before June had to pick her brother and sister up from school. June's thoughts were interrupted by April's voice.

"So June, I was thinking. Maybe if we're finished here I could come with you when you pick up Sam and Elena and then I could join you for a while at your place. It has been a while since I've been there and I would like to see the kids again. Your father too by the way." June stopped in her tracks and blinked a couple of times. No. No. This was something she had wanted to avoid. There was no way April was coming to her place. What if her dad got home earlier? Today was the day he would go straight to the bar from his work and he would end up home drunk already. She didn't want April to see that. Not at all. But if she said no right now.. It would make things even more complicated because April would ask why. And because her old friend was incredibly smart it wouldn't be hard for April to find anything out. "Hey, are you okay?" April's voice rang through the air and June focussed on her. She nodded slowly and then swallowed.

"Ehrm.. Yeah.. I think you can come. That would be nice." What did she do? It was too fast, she should have thought about it longer. This was so stupid. _Stop it_! She warned herself. She didn't need any suspicions yet. Just act normal and keep praying your father will be home later than normal. June could always make up an excuse if her father did came home earlier and he would be drunk. She would just push it off to a farewell party for an old colleague or something.

"Great!" April exclaimed and threw something in her shopping cart. Then she turned around to face June again and smiled smugly. "So, you and Raph get along very well, huh?" June's eyebrows knitted together and she made a face. "You're seeing things, April."

"Yeah, sure. I know how he is. He really changed since he met you, June. He may still be the hothead I know, but he is a lot more gentle than he was before. You do him good." June bit her lip and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Maybe April was right. She really was having a good time with him and she had heard the others say he was changing. But little did June know it could be because of her. She had never knew him before. And besides, she got along with all four of them. Although there was still a distance between her and Leonardo. That was probably because he was this kind of leader – as April had called it - and June didn't really felt comfortable around him, yet. But as far as she had seen from all of them they really seemed nice and if June could believe April, the guys liked her too. "I am right, aren't I?" April broke her train of thoughts and June looked at her friend.

"Maybe." She said and then grinned herself. "That's something you need to find out yourself. Now let's hurry up so we can leave and pick the kids up. They are almost done." June said and pulled the shopping cart forward.

* * *

"April!" Both Elena and Sam exclaimed when they saw the red-head standing next to their big sister. The two of them clanged to April and the girl smiled widely at the two kids, both ruffling them through their hair. "Hey kids. Long-time no see!" She said and the kids let go off her, nodding wildly.

"I thought you died!" Sam said.

"Sam! C'mon, that's not the first thing you say to somebody you haven't seen in a long time." June raised her eyebrows and shook her head. But April chuckled and mentioned with her hand to let it go. "I would have thought the same." April turned around and mentioned for the kids. "Come, let's head to your place and then you can tell me what your thoughts were of me vanishing of the earth." Sam followed the red-head as if he was in a hurry, but Elena stayed with her sister. Elena tugged at June's hand and June looked down. The glance in her little sister's eyes said the worst she couldn't say out loud. _What about dad_? June shook her head and started walking after April. She had no idea what to expect. Maybe luck would be on her side today; her father would not show up until April would get down again. One could wish, right? She was really hoping it would turn out that way. Otherwise it could turn in a lot of problems. Of course June and her brother and sister would be ashamed but it could also cause to dent the friendship that was starting again between April and June. Because who in the world wants to be friends with someone with a father who's always drunk and abuses his oldest daughter when he feels like it. Yeah, nobody. A bad feeling settled down in June's stomach when she got behind the steering-wheel and she swallowed. Haphazard then, that was the only way to get through with this.

When they arrived at June's place they got out and June let out a relieved sigh when her father's car wasn't there. That was a good sign, a really good sign. "C'mon guys, let's get inside and get ourselves something to drink." June walked to the door and opened it with her key and walked inside, immediately kicking her shoes off. "How I hate walking on shoes." She murmured and closed the door when everybody was inside. She heard April chuckle when she hung up her jacket and smiled at June. "You're still the same as all these years."

"It just has something to do with dancing. Most of the time I dance without shoes, but that's not really a good thing when you're standing on a building in the middle of the city."

"Probably not." April said, letting out another chuckle. Together they walked into the kitchen where the two kids were already sitting at the table. "So, I made some orange juice this morning, I bet it's still good. Anyone up for that?" June asked and when all three people in the kitchen agreed she got the glasses and filled them with the orange juice. She sat down with them and took a sip from her own orange juice. Just when she was about to ask her brother and sister about their day April started the conversation. "So, what did you guys do today at school? Did you learn anything new?"

"We're learning all the states at the moment, that to-topo-"

"Topography he means."

"Hey I was still talking."

"No you weren't, you didn't even know how to pronounce the word." Elena said and Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. Both April and June chuckled and June looked at Sam. "Do you have some kind of test soon then?"

"Yeah, we both have, but I don't know when." He explained and drank a few sips of his juice. "Why are you here, April?" He asked suddenly and focused on the red-head.

April shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to see you guys and see your dad. It has been a while." Sam didn't respond to it and then only shrugged his shoulders once. "I'm going to do some homework." He announced and took his backpack before leaving the kitchen. June noticed the confused look on April's face but didn't say anything. Instead she looked at Elena and smiled softly. "Go and do some homework too, April will be here later too." Elena nodded and smiled at April before also going the same way her brother had went a minute before. April waited till the two were out of hearing range and then turned to face June. "What's wrong all of a sudden? They were happy a few moments ago?" June looked at her glass and turned the last bit of it around in the glass before drinking it and looked at April. "I have no idea what you're talking about, April." She said and got up from her chair to put the glasses away. But a hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. A stinging pain went through her wrist and she quickly pulled it out of the red-haired girl's grasp. "Wait, June. Your wrist! There are bruises all over!" She exclaimed and June quickly pulled her sleeve further down her wrist. Yesterday her father had pulled her back in the hall when she was about to leave the house and his fingers had left marks on her wrist. "It's nothing April." June said and rubbed her wrist. In the corner of her eye she saw that April wanted to say more but suddenly the front door swung open and she heard the stumbling from her father in the hall. She cursed inwardly and clenched her teeth together. The way he was making a lot of noise June already knew he had been drinking. How could she had been so stupid. She should have never taken April with her. When April got up, obviously to greet her father June grabbed her wrist this time and shook her head. "April. This is why I didn't want you to come." She said sharply and let go of the read-head's wrist. When her father stumbled inside the kitchen he looked from June to April and back at June with an incredulous look on his face. "April?" He slurred. "Long time no see." Then he focused on June. "But what did I say about bringing people without asking me first? You didn't stick to the rules, again. I can't expect anything else from you." June pinched her nose bridge and closed her eyes for a moment before looking up and walking to her father. "Let's get you down on the couch. C'mon."

"No I am not going anywhere. Not before I punish you for again not listening to me." In a blink of an eye his hand was wrapped around her hair and with all his force he threw her away. Her father was a really strong man and even when he was drunk he knew how to use that power. June heard April gasp for breath but her father was already on her, raising his fist for the first hit. June saw April storming to the two of them and attempted to pull the man of her but that was useless. Her father pulled his arm out of April's grasp and hit June on the eye with it. A small cry escaped June and she started to kick her father with all her power, trying desperately to get him off her. When he suddenly stood up he pulled her up with him and he stumbled a few steps but stayed upright and the second hit collided with her nose and June was sure she heard something crack under the pressure but that could have been her imagination too. When her father raised his fist for a third hit something collided with the back of his head and he blinked before falling down on the ground; exposing an April holding a pan. April let the thing fall out of her hands and then she bent over and reached for her friend getting her off the ground. "We're leaving now." She said sharply and pulled June up, taking her to the hallway. There they both saw Elena and Sam sitting on the top of the stairs. April mentioned for the kids to get downstairs and they silently obeyed. June sniffed and wiped away the blood what was running out her nose with the back of her hand. "Don't touch it!" The red-head ordered and took all their jackets of the hallstand and pushed it in all of their hands. "Put them on. We're going to some friends of mine. Elena, Sam, your sister knows them too. There's no reason to be scared but keep in mind they are different. They don't mean you any harm. Now c'mon, we're no longer staying your sister needs some medical attention and I'm not leaving you two with him." April said and then she opened the front door, taking her mobile phone from her pocket. She speed dialled Leonardo's number and waited for him to pick up. "Leo? Listen, there happened something, what exactly I will explain later but I'm taking June's brother and sister down with us. Tell Donnie to get his first aid things ready because June needs some medical attention."


End file.
